Angry Lucy
by Hungry Bird
Summary: Natsu makes a mistake that pisses Lucy off, and at the same time breaks her heart. He lost her trust and forgiveness, and all because of Lisanna. Now he wants to get her back, but will his dense personality get in the way? And what happens when someone from Natsu's past shows up at the guild? Rated T for language. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is my first fanfic ever, in the world! I love the show Fairy Tail so I decided to write a story about Lucy and how she changes when Natsu screws up bad. Please review and point out any mistakes! I want your honest opinion so I can improve with further chapters. I know this will be really bad but please give me all the tips you can think of :( This takes place after Edolas but before Tenroujima.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters!**

**Lucy POV**

It was scorching hot and humid that day, that one day when my temper was short and my head was all fuzzy.

I had woken up and found myself covered in sweat and that I had shoved all of my sheets off. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, uncontent with my 5 hours of rest the previous night. I got carried away writing my novel and before I knew it, the clock read 3:00 am.

It was silent for a moment before I heard a loud snore from the ground. I peeked over the edge of my bed and found Natsu lying on the ground sleeping like a log. In my house.

While I boiled up with rage, I recounted the events of yesterday.

_"Lucy! Isn't this exciting?" Natsu shouted at me from across the guild. I looked up at him from where I was with a confused expression. I headed over to sit down next to him and Lisanna "What? What's so exciting that you couldn't walk over and tell me in a normal voice?" The pink haired dragon slayer looked at Lisanna and they both grinned widely at me "Lisanna and I are going out now! Didn't you hear us announce it just a few minutes ago?" _

_I shook my head "Well, no. When did this happen?" I asked, wanting to know how long it had been since they all got back from Edolas. Lisanna looked at her innocently with big eyes and giggled "What's so funny?" Natsu planted a kiss on Lisanna's cheek before answering "It's been a month already but we kept it a secret."_

_That stung. **Bad. **Lucy only forced a smile because Natsu seemed so happy. He could always make her smile, even if he had chosen a horrible girlfriend and Lucy was secretly in love with him. Either a fake smile or a genuine, she could always smile for him.  
_

_She was doing good with her acting for now, but it became too much for her when Lisanna decided to be cruel and kissed Natsu full on, with tongue and everything. The rest of the guild started whooping and whistling, but Lucy sat there, right next to the big happy couple while they were making out. Her smile disappeared just like that and she stood up, the chair clattering on the ground "Have a swell relationship." She spit out and left the guild without being noticed._

_**Natsu POV** (still in a memory)_

_Lisanna suddenly had her lips on mine and wasn't holding back clearly, so I joined in. My eyes were closed during the kiss, so when we pulled away for breath, Lucy was gone from my side and I hadn't even noticed. "Where'd Lucy go?" I asked Lisanna who replied with a shrug "She wished us well and left. She seemed pretty pissed. Maybe something at home, but who really cares? This is our moment." And then the kissing started again and I forgot all about Lucy. That was clearly the worst thing I have ever done._

**Lucy POV**_  
_

I snapped out of it and immediately kicked the idiot in the ribs, but not too hard "NATSU! Get out of my house!" He woke up and stared at me with puppy dog eyes "Lucyyyyy you're so meaaaan!" I glared at him "Your _girlfriend _might think you're a cheater if she knew you slept at my house so often! Now get out! I don't want to deal with you being so childish all the time!"

He frowned "Why would Lisanna care if I crashed here?" "Because she's your GIRLFRIEND!" He is so stupid "So...?" "When you're in a relationship and you spend too much time with someone else, your partner might get a little pissed and think something is going on between you and someone that isn't her. NOW LEAVE." He pouted "Fiineee you're so mean Lucy." He jumped out the window and I slammed it shut behind him.

*Geez, he's just too idiotic. What's wrong with me? I don't have a chance now that Lisanna is eating his face up 24/7, and she hates me! I can see this only getting worse and worse for me.*

**Time skip (2 months)**

Natsu sent me an angry look when I walked into the guild this morning. I slowly headed over to where hewas sitting with his arm around Lisanna. They had started dating about two months ago and obviously that caused me pain. But the worst thing was that Lisanna was blaming me for everything, getting me into trouble and I could feel that my friendship with Natsu was slowly coming undone.

"Hey whatsup with you Natsu? Did I do something?" He and Lisanna both gave me an evil glare "I know you stole it. Lisanna said that she saw you take her -blahblahblah whatever I 'stole'-. That was really important to her and apparently her dad gave it to her before he left. Give it back to her and everyone will happy."

I stared at him with an utterly confused look "What? I didn't steal anything from Lisanna. But whatever it was that somebody took I hope she gets it back soon since it was so important to her." "Would you quit denying it? You've only been cruel to Lisanna for the past two months! Stealing her stuff, attacking her, insulting her, and trying to come between us! I don't know why you continue to pretend like everything is fine between us, because you are officially off of the team unless you return the damn necklace!" Natsu was standing already, towering over me like and angry giant.

"N-Natsu...please believe me! Snap out of it! I DID NOT steal the necklace! You have to trust me. Lisanna is lying and she has been, about everything! Everything that you think I did to her were lies!" I was standing now as well, face to face with him. His whole body was engulfed in flames suddenly, and I started to back away "Natsu! What happened to you?" *He would never hurt me, even if I DID steal her necklace, right?*

I was wrong apparently. Hot flames were flying straight in my face before I could say anything else. When they all disappeared and I could see again, Natsu was on the ground, crying. I was on my butt propped up by my hands, my face in excruciating pain and my whole torso steaming, luckily the fires on my shirt went out along with the blast. I scrambled to my feet and was caught by my best friend Levy. Tears were streaming down my blackened cheeks and I was rushed into the infirmary.

I saw Wendy above me right away trying to heal my wounds, and I could hear Natsu's voice yelling my name in a completely regretful and sorrowful tone. I knew that Erza and Levy and everybody else would beat his ass for what he just did to me. _*Bastard. I'll get you for this. I'll kill that little bitch of yours and send you to the morgue with her.*_

That's how Natsu Dragneel flipped the Lucy switch and created my pride and joy, the new me.

**Thanks so much for reading! Leave a review on this chapter! Please! I want to improve! And let me know if I got anything wrong with the characters or if there are any mistakes. Thank you so so so so much! ~*Hungry*~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! You made me super happy! I was thinking very hard about how the story should continue, and I thought it might be fun if a reader got to choose how it continued? Leave your opinion on that idea and maybe we'll do that after chpt 3. I'd also like to explain that Lucy has two personalities now, so sometimes she'll be normal Lucy. This chapter might be really boring. But I haven't completely decided what's going to happen with Lucy and Natsu.**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

****.

.

.

**_Time skip (3 months)_**

**_._**

**Lucy POV**

**.**

I woke up this morning to see that outside was pouring and the sky was a dark gray, causing a slight frown to appear on my face. I sighed and slowly crawled out of bed, carrying with my morning routine. Since a few months ago my wardrobe has been modified and my room isn't as girly anymore.

I got help from a few friends in painting my room a dark red and replacing most of my furniture. All of my possessions are the same, but mostly hidden in drawers or under my bed. I've been training extremely hard for the past three months, and still continue to with my normal work out and then some battle training. If i'm not out on a job (Which have been mostly with Erza, Gray, or Wendy) then I'm probably out in the woods training or alone somewhere in the city.

My life has been boring and dull, along with the whole guild, for a while now. Nothing exciting is ever happening anymore, at least not anything out of the ordinary. The usual guild brawls take place and everybody is friendly with eachother, for the most part.

After showering I put on apparel that matched my mood, which was gloomy at the moment. So black jeans and a gray rain jacket, with a plain t-shirt underneath. I sipped on my new army boots (I bought them last week) and left the house after grabbing a piece of untoasted bread as breakfast.

When I walked into the guild, I ordered a water from Mira and sat down. Since it was raining pretty hard, I had no intention of going outside, let alone train. I usually wouldn't even come to the guild, but with it close to hailing, and home being as boring as ever, I didn't really have anything else to do. I sat there almost all day, ordering water every once in a while. (And yes, I used the bathroom)

When the rain finally died down a bit, I got ready to head home. I would have if Levy hadn't come over to talk to me "Hey are you alright? You seem really down. I haven't seen you in the guild for a while." I nodded slowly "Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry I haven't been talking to you, lately I'm not feeling very joyful."

She blinked in understanding but didn't leave. We sat in silence for a long time, and it was only broken when Jet and Droy decided that they _really _wanted to go on a quest with Levy. I waved goodbye and watched my friend leave.

Mirajane looked at me with a blank expression, or at least I just couldn't read it "Are you ever going to forgive him? You two were so close before, what ever happened?"

I snapped my head up to look at her "No. What happened, is _that idiot _spit his damn fire in my face and sided with _her_. So no, I'm probably not going to fogive him. Since he's still too dense to realize that I'm mad, and hurt, and want revenge, then that's his own problem. And he's _still _dating your sister, no offense, but shouldn't he have let her go already? It's her fault that this all happened. She ruined everything and broke apart the previous friendship _him _and I shared. I don't even think about forgivness for her, because ever since she returned to the guild she's been causing me nothing but suffering. I'm sorry if I seem heartless, but she's just a demon."

Mira looked at me, surprised. She knew that I was mad, but not as mad as I really was "It was all an accident, he didn't mean to hurt you, even if his head wasn't clear." I looked away from her "He didn't care. He still doesn't, and he never did. He hasn't even _apologized _yet, well he's tried, but all he says is 'Sorry' and nothing else. As if a simple 'sorry' is enough. He just sits there and expects me to be all nice to him, like nothing ever happened."

I was trying hard not to raise my voice, because it looked like the two lovebirds were sitting somewhere at a table together. I shook my head "I'm not going to forgive him until he tries, for once in his cursed life, to have some damn sense." I walked out of the guild after that, leaving Mira looking like she felt bad for me.

.

**Natsu POV**

**.**

I could hear Lucy talking to Mirajane, only snippets, but I heard it. *...not going to forgive...mad, and hurt...let her go already?...ruined everything...don't even think...for her...nothing but suffering...demon.* Mira tried to cover for me, by her expression I could tell she felt pity. Then Lucy started talking again and I heard it all.

I didn't care? I still don't? Never will? Of course I cared! What was she thinking? And I've tried to say sorry but she just gets angry and walks away! What does she want me to say besides 'sorry?' Am I supposed to write a whole speech as to why I'm sorry? What did she mean by 'have some damn sense?' I'm not the most sensible person, but I know very well that I screwed up with her.

I guess it was hopeless now. I caused her endless pain, physically and mentally. Why? Why? Why? That's all I could ask myself.

*_Why did I ever think that she was so horrible? I didn't think that she actually stole from Lisanna, did I? Why did I have to explode at her like that? I never meant to hurt her...I guess I was always causing her pain by being so stupid and blind. Why couldn't I see that she really cared? That **I** really cared? I can't believe myself! She's always been a great friend, and I just never realized how she felt, or how I felt. How did I get myself into this? And why am I not doing anything about it? Is it really worth trying? Of course it is! So why do I just sit here? I'm only causing her to hurt even more by staying with Lisanna, even though I don't see why she would care about that now that she hates me. It's not like it's her fault, she never did anything to Lucy. She's always been there for me, by my side. And she's so great!* _

My thoughts then went to thinking about how lucky I was to have Lisanna. I forgot all about Lucy, once again. This happens to me day after day, thinking about Lucy, and then somehow Lisanna clouds my thoughts for the rest of the day.

I looked at Lisanna and thought to myself _*Maybe it's time...no, I shouldn't. I should wait, right? Aah what the hell, sure, why not? She wants this right? It's been 6 months, something like that? Is that the right decision though? ...fine.* _I paused for a moment before opening my mouth "Hey Lisanna, I was thinking..."

.

.

.

.

**Thanks for reading! I'm sorry the chapters are super short, they will get longer eventually. Please leave a review on this chapter! I'll update as soon as possible! I don't have a regular updating schedule so I guess it just depends how busy I am, and how I feel. Leave your opinion on the idea of the readers (you) having a say in how the story goes. Again, thanks again so much. ~*Hungry*~**


	3. Chapter 3

**You have no idea how happy it makes me when I read your reviews :D Thanks tons for reading! I'll try to make this chapter longer. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE LOTS OF SWEARING LATER ON**

.

.

.

**Natsu POV**

**.**

"Maybe this whole thing should be over." I stared at the beautiful mage's face, as I most likely broke her heart. She seemed confused. And mad. Very, very mad. "What do you mean, Natsu?" She said through clenched teeth, with huge puppy dog eyes staring up at me. I glanced away quickly so I didn't take back what I had said. This was for the best "I think we should breakup, is what I'm trying to say, I guess."

The feelings of annoyance and hurt showed clearly on her face, and I knew she would overreact about this, and almost regretted it "I'm sorry, but I really don't think this relationship is right for me." She pretty much exploded from there.

I don't really remember much of what she actually said, except for that she was crying and swearing at me a lot. I kept apologizing but she never seemed to hear anything that I said. I guess she valued this relationship more than I thought. Well sucks for her, but I was after something else.

When Lisanna finally charged out of the guild, everybody else was silent, and staring at me with surprise and awe all over their faces. I didn't expect any huge reaction from them, except for maybe some questions.

I felt a hand patting my back "Finally! She was ruining you, man." I looked up to see Gray standing behind me with a grin on his face. I smiled back "Yeah, I guess so." Happy came rushing over and flung himself at me "Yay! Natsu is back!" A laugh escaped me at his comment. Did Lisanna really have that huge of an effect on me?

I guess so, since a chorus of delighted whoops from the males in the guild, and a few girls also, followed a second later. Luckily, Lisanna was far enough away not to hear the ruckus. Hopefully all of her close friends were gone as well, but now that I think about it, she never really clicked with anybody specific, but instead had a lot of 'sort of' friends.

I felt bad about doing it of course, but I didn't really have a choice, if I was going to get Lucy back. I had a feeling that the next portion of my life would be spent doing things for Lucy, apologizing, and getting punched. It was the price I had to pay for being such an idiot about everything. I could only hope that she would forgive me eventually.

.

**Lucy POV**

**.**

I held my hand out to make sure that the rain was gone for sure. It turned out completely dry, so I took off my rain jacket and tied it around my waist. _*Too bad it stopped. The rain was nice for covering up.* _I wiped my cheeks so no tears were left. I don't know why I cried, I thought I had gotten rid of any sadness three months ago when I swore to myself that I wouldn't be weak anymore. It was even more boggling to me, since I didn't even have a reason to cry.

I found that I was stopped in the middle of the road by the river that ran thorough Magnolia. I made my way over to the edge of the water and sat down, removing my boots and letting my feet dangle into the rushing water.

That's when I saw her, Lisanna, sitting and hugging her knees, with tears streaming down her face. "What the hell...?" Was all I could mutter. Nothing more confusing had ever shown itself to me. I was reluctant to say anything, since she hated me, but my great, caring personality won out and I had to ask "What ever has made you cry my dear child?" I walked over to her as I asked in a 'concerned voice' that was almost dripping in 'pity.'

The look she gave me would have been scary, if I was a half dead ant who was about to be stepped on. But since that wasn't the case, I just chuckled "Did somebody steal your cookie, little girl? Well I'm sure they ate it by now so you might as well suck it up because you'll never get it back." I crossed my arms and stared down at her with a look of pure hatred.

Her face was completely soaked from tears, and showed a lot of emotions...betrayal, hatred, sadness, confusion, and the undeniable, 'f*ck you' look. She stood up slowly, but looked me in the eye straight forward "Well I hope your happy-" I interrupted her "Quite, actually. I'm very pleased right now." She glared at me "Shutup. This is all your fault."

I shrugged "I don't know what happened, but I did a damn good job, didn't I?" She almost screamed her next response "After you marched out of the guild from your little conversation with my sister, Natsu broke up with me! All because you made him feel guilty! How _could _you? It's all your fault! I can't believe you! You...you horrible b*tch! I loved him!" She continued to sob and cry and blahblahblah.

"I don't see how this is _my _fault. I didn't _tell _him to break up with you. All I did was share my honest opinion in a conversation that wasn't meant to be eavesdropped on! And don't you f*cking dare call me a b*itch ever again! You have no f*cking idea how much hell you put me through! You're the _real _b*tch in this situation! Maybe that's why he dumped your ass! Cause' you're a b*tch who was sent straight from hell with a mission to make me suffer in every way you could think of! You're lucky he's so damn stupid and didn't notice that you were a demonic motherf*cker earlier! You turned Natsu against me so that you could have him all to yourself! Well whoopdie-f*cking-doo, now look at you!"(I rhymed that nicely, eh?) I turned on my heel and headed for home, leaving her behind, partially shocked but mostly pissed.

When I got home, I slammed the door and a huge evil grin appeared on my face, followed by lots of laughing and smiles. I made my way upstairs, and before going to bed, kicked some stuff around the room because I was still pissed. I changed into my sleep wear and fell onto my bed, soon drifting off to sleep, waiting for tomorrow.

.

**Natsu POV**

**.**

After a while, I decided that it would be best to go home. Happy had already flown home, because he just absolutely had to go to sleep. I waved goodbye to everyone and exited the guild. I was far enough away when I ran into an angry Lisanna. I slowly backed away, only imagining what she would say. It started with a slap, right across my face.

"What the hell? You b*stard! I ran into your new favorite lady b*tch! She's so horrible! She yelled at me and said that everything that happened was my fault! She called me a b*tch sent straight from hell! And that I ruined your friendship by being in love with you! She said so many mean things to me! And she called you 'so damn stupid and blind!' Can you believe her? Look at what you did! I loved you Natsu! You threw me away for HER?"

All I could do was nod "Well, yeah...?" And then she followed up with another slap. "Would you quit that...my face hurts from the first one still. And stop acting like you own me. I'm over that now, and I'm ready to get my real friend back. Goodbye Lisanna." I shoved past her and went home. At least she didn't kick me or anything too bad. I reached up to touch my pained face, _*She does have a hell of a hit though.*_

_._

_._

_._

**Wee! That was an exciting chapter for me to write! I had lots of fun writing out Lucy's conversation with Lisanna, since swearing is how I get my point across easier. We'll see if Natsu is a little less dense in the next chapter! But for now, please review and thanks so much for reading! And sorry once again, it was short :/ I tried! It's 5:07am right now though, so I'm gonna go to bed now...I'll post this later... ~yaaaaaaaaaaaawn~ ~*Hungry*~**

**P.S. I logged on quick to check if I got any new reviews on chapter 2, only to find (to my delight) that I had three new ones! They were all very positive and made me giddy, so I'm gonna update the story right now, because you guys made me so happy! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 already! I won't be able to update as often from tomorrow(Wednesday)-Saturday, but I'll try to when possible. From the 1st to the 6th I'll be gone, but might be able to write another chapter in my notebook while I'm gone and post it on the 6th after I get back. Thanks for the nice reviews! NewMusic098- Sorry for all the swearing in that chapter, there won't be as much from now on though. **

**I do ot own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lucy POV**

**.**

My dream consisted mostly of nightmares, the day when I got hot fire in my face, Natsu's crazy angry expression, I could feel everything, as if I was reliving it. I felt the smoke coming off my face, the pain, and the hurt that went along with it. I felt my tears, and my anger rising up. I felt all of the hatred that remains bottled up inside me, building and building. I saw everything that had happened that day.

_*I saw Levy above me, crying and panicking "Lucy? Lucy are you okay? Lucy!" My eyes flickered open but I smiled at my friend "I'm good." Even though I really felt like taking a bullet in the head would make everything a lot easier for me. At the time, I still _wanted _to forgive Natsu, but couldn't bring myself to since he never apologized. _

_I heard him yelling from outside the infirmary "Let me in! Lucy I'm sorry!" I saw Erza and Gray standing in the doorway blocking the way to me. I knew that htere was no way they would let him in, so I felt a little better._

_Wendy was standing on my left, using her sky magic to heal my burns. "You don't have to do that Wendy, I'll be fine." The young mage shook her head, and I saw a tear roll down her cheek "I need to, I have to help you somehow." I smiled at her. Her heart was so pure, there was no way she would leave me be._

_Levy and the master were to my right, watching over me. Levy was still crying, and my self proclaimed father looked upset and worried. I wished so bad that Levy would stop crying, after all, I was going to be just fine. _

_So much was going through my mind during that long hour and a half.* What was going to happen between Natsu and I after this? Would anything ever be back to normal? What would happen to Lisanna(hopefully she dies in a hole)? When is my next rent due? How many lives does Happy have? Nine? What would my next job be? Was I going to stay in the guild? How many windows did the guild have? What was my dad doing right now? Do I have all of my toes?* And then my thoughts just got ridiculous and off topic. _

_I wanted to go out there and slap Lisanna until her face looked like mine did right now, burned and puffy. I felt a stinging on my cheeks, and realized I was crying. Never again, I promised myself, would I cry over anyone. Everything was becoming hazy, and I heard a voice calling my name..._

"Lucy! Lucy wake up!" Somebody was shaking me and trying to wake me up. I opened my eyes to see, annoyingly, that Natsu was trying to awaken me from slumber. I leapt into defense mode and kicked him away from me quickly. I got up out of bed before he could do anything and grabbed the nearest thing I could reach, which was the lamp sitting on my bedside table.

I held it up above my head, prepared to smash it on him if he didn't leave soon "Get out of my house, now." Since he hadn't been over for months, having him here now made me uneasy and angry. He stood up and backed away "You were screaming and then muttering things and lashing out with your hands." I blinked "I don't care! Get out now! You have no right to be in my house!"

.

**Natsu POV**

**.**

I didn't expect her to attack me when I woke her up. I was just on my way to apologize to her when through the window I saw her freaking out in her sleep. So I climbed through the window and shook her awake, but then she kicked me to the ground and grabbed a lamp. Now she was just yelling at me for helping.

I noticed she was covered in sweat and guessed that her dreams had caused that, I could only imagine what might have been happening to her. "I was just trying to help." I knew that my expression was probably something like this - X...X - But that didn't really matter at the moment. I just wanted to get out unharmed.

Lucy seemed to have other plans, because next thing I knew, she was yelling and kicking at me "What the hell do you think you're doing in my house? Just because you dropped that girl doesn't mean you can come sleep with me! Leave my home now!"

I just stared at her for a moment and could tell she was refraining from saying anything else. Even though I really should have left, I just sat there and looked at her. "What the hell are you looking at?" She took everything I did as an insult now.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I burned you, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'll never forgive myself for that, and I don't expect you to either, but believe me that I'm sorry. I've always cared about you, and I was blind to your real feelings, and mine. She told me all those lies about you and I believed her foolishly. I know I was stupid, and I want to make it up to you."

She thought for a long time before responding "Natsu...I...can't believe you! I still don't think you're sorry, even if you were to come in here and give me a speech! You went to her and didn't come back for several months, but now it's too late for forgivness, because you've lost my trust and friendship." She was hiding something, from the look in her eyes, she wanted to say something else important "What is it? You're not telling me everything Lucy. I'll only know what to do if you tell me what's wrong."

.

**Lucy POV**

**.**

_*__**I**__ have to tell __**him **__what's wrong? Maybe if he wasn't so damn stupid then he would be able to firgure out that before all this crap happened, I had real feelings for him!* _I held back everything. Tears, feelings, fears, words. "Firgure it out yourself. But for now, GET THE HELL OUT!" I pointed to the window, and for once, I just wanted him to leave out the quickest route possible.

He clearly didn't want to leave, but he did anyways, looking back only right before jumping out the window. I sat down on my bed, out of breath. I finally let out my sadness, by sobbing into my pillow and muttering curses.

When I got a grip on myself, I took a hot bath and slowly got ready for the day. "I can't believe how incompetent he is! Why is he just so...stupid!" I slammed my fist down on my desk and sighed. I made some eggs and ate quickly, heading to the guild.

.

**Natsu POV**

**.**

How was I supposed to figure it out myself if she didn't let me know what to do? Girls can be so confusing sometimes! I walked along the street, figuring it was the right direction. The guild soon came into view and I smiled. Finally I could take a break from all of this thinking and hard work.

I never could have expected to see who I saw that day. I walked into the guild to find none other than "Naomi?"

.

.

.

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter! And I promise that if you're a NaLu fan that there will be some moments with those two of course. I still plan on making this story really long, so lots can happen. So tell me, who should this Naomi girl be? What role did she play in Natsu's childhood? Thanks so much and leave a review! It makes me happy every time I see a new one. Let me know if anything is wrong with the characters, or point out mistakes. ~*Hungry*~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers! We left off with Natsu seeing a girl who goes by Naomi, who has a role in his past. Who is this mysterious girl? And why did she come to Fairy Tail? :P Thanks for reading! I appreciate ever single reader I get! Leave a review on this chapter! I won't be able to update as often for the next few days. From July 1st-5th I will be gone...somewhere. So I won't be posting anything. Although I might write a little Fourth of July thingy and post it on Saturday, if I have time. We'll see. For now, enjoy Chapter Five! (It will be very short because I have to wake up early tomorrow)**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

**.**

"Naomi? Is that...really you?" Natsu asked aloud. The brunette mage spun around to see who called her name, and her eyes widened when she saw Natsu "Natsu? Natsu! Woo! I found you finally!" Naomi charged at him, embracing him in a hug "I thought you were dead Natsu! What happened to you after 'you know what?'"

"You're never going to believe this, but a dragon rescued me! He trained me to be a dragon slayer with tons of cool fire magic." Natsu said excitedly.

"What? That's wierd, the same thing happened to me! Her name was Ashenrei, an ash dragon. She became my mother after that, and I've been searching for you ever since!" Naomi explained.

The two hugged again quickly, before Natsu had to introduce his friend to the rest of the guild. He pointed at Naomi and yelled "Everybody! This is Naomi Ashenrei! She's a dragon slayer also!" He grinned from ear to ear as he announced Naomi's magic.

.

**Naomi POV **(I'll rarely go into Naomi POV)

.

I blushed as Natsu showed me off to his guild, who all looked a bit confused still, but welcomed me kindly. I smiled and waved shortly before trying to explain to a further extent as to how Natsu and I were associated "Natsu and I are old friends, from way back in our childhood."

Natsu nodded "Before my parents went away and Igneel saved me, Naomi and I were really great friends!" I looked around at the surrounding peoples faces, and they all looked joyful, as if it was a celebration of Christmas.

.

**Lucy POV**

.

I walked slowly on the sidewalk, the guild just coming into view. I had stopped at a coffee shop to pick up a mocha and a cookie, wasting 30 minutes of my time. When i approached the guild, I heard lots of yelling. And a new voice, one that I had never heard before.

I slammed open the door, to see Natsu and some brunette girl hugging, but the embrace ended quickly when the door made a *BAM* noise on the all. "Who are you?" I asked the new girl, in a simple, non-expressive tone.

"My name is Naomi, I'm an old friend of Natsu's." I just nodded "So, you're here to join Fairy Tail?" Naomi smiled, which kind of pissed me off for some reason "That would be great! I'd love to! Afterall, Natsu is in this guild too. A guild sounds fun!"

"I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you, Naomi." I put on a fake smile, and shook her hand. Natsu then took her to see the master, and she had the guild's emblem stamped onto the side of her stomach in blue. Once again, she and Natsu hugged, leaving me even more mad at him.

Naomi was okay so far, since she hasn't done anything _really _irritating yet. Hopefully she doesn't turn out like Lisanna. I **do not **want to go through that again ever. I decided it was time that I went on another job, since rent was coming up soon. I made my way over to the request board, looking for a well paying one.

I still hadn't found one when Erza came up behind me "Lucy. We were thinking, it's about time you joined the team again. Well, since Gray and I never actually agreed to have you off, you've been on the team the whole time. We _all_ want you to come back. Consider it?" I noticed she put an emphasize on the word 'all,' as she tried to point out that Natsu had agreed as well.

I sighed "I'll think about it. As long as Lisanna is off, and not one of you _ever, ever, even considers kicking me off again._ Then there might be a small chance." I continued to look for a job as Erza walked off.

Then I saw a request to take out a group of bandits (not very creative, I know) for 140,000 J. Enough to pay for 2 months of rent, and for a simple task of getting rid of a few bandits. Maybe I would go solo for this one? But what if there are also wizards in the group? And what if they have too many in numbers? The request wasn't very detailed, so I decided to ask if Erza would come with me.

"Why don't you see if Naomi could go with you? It would be nice for you to take her on her first job. Go and ask her first, I'm sure she'll be more than happy." I frowned when Erza pushed me off, but went with it anyways. Maybe I should get to know this girl better anyways.

I found her sitting with Natsu at the bar, talking to Mirajane. "Hey, Naomi, how'd you like to go on a job with me?" I asked her very un-emotionally with a blank expression, so that it wouldn't seem too exciting. She didn't go for it, but instead jumped up "Of course! Thanks so much! I can't wait to start my first quest!" "It's called a job." I corrected quietly.

Just as I was leaving her to 'mentally prepare,' Natsu spoke up "Oi! I want to go too if Naomi is going!" I glared at him "Maybe that's not such a great idea. If we split the reward evenly between three people, I won't have enough to pay my rent anyways." He shrugged "I'll let you two have it for yourselves then!"

_*T.T You're kididng me. He's really coming isn't he. Damn it*_

I sighed "Fine, but don't destroy **anything**." He nodded excitedly and the three of us left the guild looking something like this:

x_x(Me) =^.^= (Natsu) \_^...^_/(Naomi) ._.(Rest of guild)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End of Chapter Five! Thanks for reading! Please write a review with your opinion! Point out any mistakes with characters or anything else I should fix! My chapters are unedited, so it might not be worded super well. Read the top bold print to find out important info. ~*Hungry*~**

**Sorry for the problem, but I couldn't seem to get the actual chapter five up until now. Whenever I updated it, it showed as chapter one, so it wasn't really working... I apologize for not being able tup update for so long :/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Thanks for reading! Sorry I haven't been able to update, I went to an over night week long camp I thought I would have time to write, but I definitely did not. Here's chapter six!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters! (The only one in my story that I own is Naomi)**

**.**

**.**

**Lucy POV**

**.**

The train ride was just, _hell._ Natsu was barfing everywhere and complaining about how 'loooong' the trip was "You came of your own free will, so stop complaining." I sat across from him with Naomi next to me, since she didn't want to take her chances with Natsu's stomach.

Naomi was _laughing _the whole time. She just _absolutely couldn't _get over the fact that Natsu still got motion sickness after 'all these years.' I set my feet on the opposite seat, staring out the window and waiting for this whole thing to be over.

"So Lucy, do you have any relatives in Magnolia?" Naomi asked me suddenly. She probably thought that this was awkward, which it really wasn't if you ask me.

"No."

"Oh okay...How long have you been in Fairy Tail?"

"I don't know."

"Alright. Do you have any pets?"

"Yes, one."

"What is it?"

"A dog."

"What's it's name?"

"Plue."

"That's such a cute name! How did you choose it?"

"All he says is 'plue.'"

"Oh. Wouldn't a dog go 'bark' or 'woof?'"

"Plue is a celestial spirit."

"Oh."

"Oh look, the train stopped. Lets leave." I got off the train and checked behind me to see if they followed. Of course not, Natsu was 'dying' and Naomi was carrying him out. She dropped him once off the train and we waited for him to recover slowly "Hurry up! I want to finish this quest and get home by tonight." He just groaned.

"Fine, we'll just drag you then." I looked at Naomi who shrugged. We both grabbed one of his feet and pulled him all the way to the town, which luckily was not too far. When we arrived, Natsu stood up and shook dirt out of his hair.

"You're lucky we didn't drag you face down." I glanced around the town for any sort of indication of where we were supposed to go.

.

**Time skip (one hour)**

**.**

We had found the mansion of the person who would be rewarding us. They said that the bandits only came out at night, and they hadn't found any sort of camp, or base. "I guess we'll have to stay up all night then, so I'm gonna find a hotel to nap in." I looked around town and eventually found a place. I rented out a room and went to sleep, while Natsu and Naomi sat by the window.

.

**Natsu POV**

**.**

Lucy was asleep and I still needed to find out about Naomi's dragon "What happened to Ashenrei?" She looked up at me "Huh? My dragon? She disappeared...7 years ago." My eyes widened "Really? On July 7th, 777, right?" She looked confused "How'd you know that? But yes, and I've been looking out for her ever since. What about yours?"

"Igneel left on the same day." We sat in silence for a long time, as outside got darker and darker.

Naomi broke the silence by asking "Did you ever find out what happened to Mika or Yui?" I shook my head "No. I wonder if they found dragons also? Do you know if R-" I stopped talking because Lucy was waking up.

"We should leave soon, the bandits are probably coming out any time now." Lucy nodded "Good idea. Letso go." We all left the hotel with different things on our minds.

_*Where did you go?*_

_._

_._

**End of chapter six. Seven will be coming soon I promise... I'm so so so sorry it's only like 816 words or something like that, seven will be apparently Naomi and Natsu have other friends (or foes?) from their childhood, who might be alive as well. Will they ever tell anyone what really happened the day they were taken away by dragons? Thanks for reading! Please leave a review for me! :D ~*Hungry*~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I hope you all can understand that the reason I haven't updated for so long, is because I was first on vacation for a week, and then I was lazy (so so sorry), and then I went on vacation again, and then I lost my computer. I still don't have it so I am restarting this chapter. Fortunately I will get it back soon and be able to write more often. So here is chapter seven.**

**.**

**And may I remind you, I haven't been keeping up with this story myself, so the chapters might be a little different than the others from now on… and shorter and less exciting because I'm still getting back into writing mode.**

**.**

.

Lucy POV

.

I was sitting in the guild hall at a table with Levy. The job that Naomi, Natsu, and I had gone on was way too easy. I suppose it was a little help to have them along, but I mean, I definitely would have been able to finish it myself. "Lucy how did the job go with Natsu?" I glared at Levy when she asked this, noticing that she left out Naomi purposefully. "I don't know, why don't you ask Naomi? She was there too you know."

"Ah I'm sorry Lu but he's clearly trying his hardest to make it up to you. I know he messed up and you'll never _ever _forgive him but I think the person to blame for most of this would be Lisanna." I could tell that Levy was close to getting sick of my attitude towards anything and everything.

"No, I'm sorry Levy. I'll try to be less obnoxious to you." I lowered my voice "But you know how badly it hurt. I just don't want to let that happen again." I looked at her, hoping she could understand.

"It's okay, just try to realize that we all want you back to normal as soon as possible. We miss Lucy." She seemed more upset than she should've been, which I guess was normal for Levy, since she cares too much for me. And she was right, I haven't been normal at all. I know how much I'm hurting, but I never thought about how recent events could effect the entire guild.

"You're right. Maybe I should try to be around more often. I don't even know how most of my friends are doing."

"Yeah, you don't know how horrible they're doing without you here to be loud like you used to." I smiled with her, for the first time in a while.

"I'm glad we could finally talk for real about this. I think I'm going to go home for now though, I'm really tired. See you tomorrow, right here, in this building, with the guild." I waved goodbye and headed home. I wasn't actually tired, I just wanted to avoid talking anymore about my 'problem.'

Luckily when I got home, it was silent and peaceful, just how I needed it right now. I rushed upstairs and sprawled out on my bed, letting tears flow from my eyes. Why did she have to bring anything up? Why couldn't she have just left my emotions alone?

She knows how I feel and how I felt then. She also knows how emotional I can get when it comes to that certain subject. I usually don't get upset over talking about Natsu and how stupid he is, because it's true. But if it's about me, and how silly I was, then I'm done.

I know she was just trying to get me to 'forgive and forget' but it's more difficult for me than she could imagine. I never meant to let my dumb feelings get into my head, I didn't _want_ to fall for him. I didn't _want _Lisanna to come back. I didn't _want_ for him to fall in love with her. I didn't _want_ for any of this to happen.

I think if we took a vote, everyone in the guild would agree that they like it better with happy, friendly Lucy, and joyful, loud, obnoxious, annoying Natsu, and no Lisanna.

Hell, I think even Mira would prefer if Lisanna had kept her nose out of Natsu's life.

.

.

.

**Yes I know…ahhhhh Im a horrible person, I took so long to update and it's so short! Please, know that I love each and every one of you readers. I love when you leave reviews, and I feel like exploding with joy every time I check my email on my phone because I am getting so many favorites and follows every day. I will try and update again once I get my computer back. ~*HungryBird*~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you very much for reviewing, follows and favorites! I love you so much! Ahhhh! I wish I could kiss all of you! You have no idea how happy and insane I get when I read reviews and see follows or favorites. I appreciate all of you very very much, really. So as a gift I'm trying to update this tonight or tomorrow. Expect this chapter to be excitingish. Well here's chapter eight!**

**.**

**.**

**(Time skip ~ A few days)**

**.**

Naomi POV (She is narrating right now)

.

Over the past few days in town, I had acquired an apartment to stay in and got myself settled down. I had also gone on another job with Natsu, much to my delight. I mean, he's irresistible! I'm not saying that I've had a huge crush on him since like, 10 years ago, that's totally weird... But now it's okay! Because we're both grown up and mature enough to handle a relationship, right?

Maybe not so much mature on his side, but that won't change my feelings for him. He was always sort of a leader for our little group, at least before, well…nothing. Never mind, not important. The point is, we were destined to be together! The only problem is that he seems to see me as a sisterly figure, instead of potential girlfriend.

(Cut narratin)

I walked into the guild that morning to find Natsu sitting at a table with Happy, looking in need of my company. "Natsu!" I waved and smiled at the adorable pink head (Like red head, but pink?) I sat close to him, without squishing of course, I wouldn't want him to be uncomfortable.

Just as I sat down, Lisanna walked by and glared at us "I see you're taking interest in yet another slut." She muttered to Natsu angrily. I of course was greatly offended "Excuse me? Did you just call me a slut? Well even if I am, then I understand that he takes a liking to them, seeing as he was dating you." I glared at Natsu's, quite rude, ex-girlfriend.

Natsu frowned at Lisanna "Don't call Naomi or Lucy that, ever again. And Naomi and I don't have a thing, she's like my sister." I frowned at _that_. Really? A sister? Or maybe he was just telling her that to spare her feelings. Yes, that had to be why he called me a sister. To keep her from feeling the pain of knowing that soon Natsu would have completely forgotten about her over me.

Finally she left us after one more piercing stare. "You didn't really mean 'sister' right? I mean I know we're great friends but not like brother and sister." I asked worriedly.

.

Natsu POV

.

What did Naomi mean by that? That we still had the possibility of going out? Or that she didn't think we were _really great_ friends? "Huh? What do you mean by 'not brother and sister?'" She looked hurt by that for some reason. I didn't mean to hurt her feeling or anything, I just really didn't know what she meant.

"Never mind… It doesn't really matter."

"No, tell me."

"I said it didn't matter."

"Pleaseeee Naomiiiiii!"

"Fine."

"Yay!"

She lowered her voice before saying "I really like you Natsu, but clearly you don't see that, or feel the same." I frowned "Of course I like you Naomi! We're best friends!"

"No! Not like that like, I meant, I _like like_ you. Like, like like. You see? Okay? And I didn't consider that you could never feel the same about me…! After all you have Lucy to work towards. I see how you look at her. I know you really love her. I'm sorry, I probably just burden you and get in the way, I'll leave now." She began to stand up but I grabbed her arm quickly before she could leave.

"I see now. I should be the one apologizing, I guess I never noticed that you felt that way. I'm sorry. But I feel like I should at least explain my situation with Lucy to you."

.

Lucy POV

.

When I walked into the guild I was immediately waved over to join Naomi, who was sitting alone at a table. I dragged myself slowly to her and sat down across for her "Hi."

"Hello! How are you today Lucy?"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm good. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I've just been thinking a lot."

"Oh that's okay I guess, right? What about?"

"Nothing important to you."

"Oh… Well I have some 'thoughts' that are important to you!"

I didn't feel like responding, leaving an awkward silence.

"Okay well… Natsu explained to me about his mistake and all-"

"It wasn't a mistake. He did all of it with a conscious mind. And my past with him isn't any of your business. If you don't have anything that's actually important, then we should talk about something else. Perhaps the lovely weather this evening? Doesn't it just make you want to be quiet and sit outside alone without any bothers or annoying distractions? Because that's what I want to do right now."

"Umm no… I understand that it wasn't an actual mistake, he didn't want me to tell you, but, without you he would be nothing."

**_"Without her, I would be nothing."_**

"He would have no purpose in life."

**_"I would have no purpose to live."_**

"He loves you with all of his heart. Every drop of love goes to you."

**_"I love her with all of my heart, every last bit of my love goes to her."_**

"He would do anything for you, sacrifice his life even."

**_"I would give up my life for Lucy, I would do anything she ever wanted."_**

****"If his entire life was spent at your feet, doing anything to make you happy, he would consider it a lifetime well lived."

**_"I will spend my whole life making her happy, doing anything to keep her from being sad, and in the end I'll be happy with my life."_**

****"If you get a million boyfriends, he'd still love you. If you went insane, he'd still love you. If you did drugs, he'd still love you. If you turned into a terrorist, he'd still love you. If you joined a dark guild, he'd still love you. If you were to get married, he would still love you. Even though you_ hate_ him… he _loves _you."

**_"If she dates a million times, if she goes insane, if she turns to drugs, if she was a terrorist, if she was in a dark guild, if she was married, I'd still be there for her. She hates me, but I _**love **_her."_**

"So I thought I would let you know how he truly feels about you. Maybe you could talk it out with him. I don't know, just please, put the past behind you, and, try, try your hardest, to trust him." With that she stood up and strode out of the guild hall.

I couldn't help but notice, a single tear staining her cheek.

**.**

**.**

**WOO! Finally that chapter is done! I hope you enjoyed it very much! Please leave a review…? I love you! :3 Btw, "****_this meant that it was a memory". _****Thank you for reading my story! ~*Hungry*~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ahh! So when we left off, Lucy had heard a lot of really sweet things that Natsu had said about her while talking to Naomi. How will she react to Natsu finally realizing his feelings for her? Find out in chapter nine! Thanks for reading :) Btw there might be a few swear words, but not too much, in this chapter.**

**Also, I know that when Natsu was found by Igneel, he was still a baby. But for this certain fan fiction, since I forgot that when I published a few of these chapters, he will have joined Fairy Tail a little later, therefore giving him time to know other humans. Sorry I sort of changed his history, but ya know...deal with it. Thanks again!**

**.**

.

Natsu POV

.

I was re-entering the guild that day, confused but happy, knowing that Naomi was okay with me loving Lucy over her. I'm sure it wasn't real feelings for me, probably just shock of seeing each other after so long. I mean, we're great friends, and she was my first friend, but I never imagined being friends...romantically. Besides, I always thought she had a thing for Yui, since Yui always liked her, at least when we were all still together...and when they weren't -*erhum*- gone.

Just as I pushed the door open, an enraged Lucy came smashing outside, not noticing me standing right there. She stormed off muttering something incomprehensible even with my dragon hearing, but it sounded something like 'weytuzrehmgyitim Ahh!' I couldn't imagine what could make her so mad (Oh Natsu...), so I wanted to investigate.

I barged into the guild noisily, looking around for anybody who seemed to be annoying. I made my way over to Gray automatically, since he's the most irritating person here "Gray! Why was Lucy so upset just now?" He just shrugged "How should I know? Maybe it was you, barging in here and disturbing the peace?"

I looked around at the rowdy group of people, laughing, shouting, and causing a ruckus "Uhuh...the peace...I see." I frowned "Well why do you think Lucy was so mad?"

"Like I said, how the hell should I know, flame-brain?"

I clenched my fists, preparing to attack, but instead just said "Shutup! If I wasn't so concerned, I'd beat you up!"

"Ahah, suree thing, I bet you would 'beat me up'."

I growled angrily, thinking that it most possibly could have been Gray since he was so annoying, but he was too stupid for Lucy to even talk to him.

"Fine, but-"

"Go ask her youself would 'ya? I have no idea why Lucy would be so upset, and neither do any of the guild members."

I stuck my tongue out at him "Fine." I left and started for Lucy's house.

.

Lucy POV

.

I was laying face down on my bed, head buried in the pillow. I let out an angry huff, and went into the bathroom to take a hot bath. Just after I closed the door, I heard a faint thud from my room. *Oh my go(sh). What the hell was that?! Is somebody invading my house?! AHH!* I mentally slapped myself *C'mon, you can take care of-*

"LUUCYYYY! Where are you?" A familiar voice shouted throughout the house. I really did not need to see him right now, I was in an emotional crisis and now he's here? Seriously, he wasn't very good at improving upon my life. Honestly he only made it worse every time he did or said something. But that's why I was gonna do this.

I sighed and creaked open the door slowly "Lucy! There you are! I hate to turn up out of the blue (hehe quoting Adele) but I was just wondering-"

"Hmm? Oh Natsu I was hoping you'd show up!" I lied.

"Really? Great! But i have a question to ask you really quick-"

"Question? Oh I'm great with questions! Like, how many legs does a horse with one broken leg have?"

"What? Umm, Luce I really wanted to ask you-"

"Three! Because one of them was cut off before the other was broken!"

"Okay...but-!"

"Haha! You said butt! Oh look I said it too!" I broke out into an outrageous fit of annoyingly loud giggles.

"Not that kind of 'but'!"

"You said it again! Is there a butt somewhere? What butt? I don't see a butt, but what butt are you butting about, you butt?" I started to laugh obnoxiously again, and I could see he was starting to get impatient.

"Hey! I'm not a butt! And there are no butts here except for our own!"

"Eww ahh! Pervert! Stop looking at my butt!" I protectively covered my butt and tried to hide in a corner. He rolled his eyes, and tried to pull me out of the corner. I hissed at him, baring my teeth and 'claws.'

"Oi! What the-?" I dodged as he tried to grab my wrist, and climbed on top of my desk. He leapt forward, smashing a few things (nothing important luckily) while trying to reach me. I once again evaded, and when he turned around, I was baring my teeth and hissing at him again, just a few inches from his face. He stumbled back in surprise "Geez what are you trying to do?"

I was sitting cross legged on the bed now, frowning and pointing at my broken items "You'll have to pay for those." *And my heart...* I added mentally.

He groaned "What the hell Lucy? Why are you acting so damn creepy?"

I made my bottom lip tremble and made a sad pouty face "Natsu you're so mean! I'm not creepy! You're the one who looks creepy! Chasing a young, beautiful, young, smart, beautiful, amazing, young, beautiful lady around her room and staring at her butt! Somebody might think you're trying to kidnap me or something!" I crossed my arms, 'accidentally' emphasizing my breasts. I noticed his eyes flick down for just a second, and screamed over-dramatically "Ahh! Now you're staring at my boobs! Helpppp!"

He put his hand over my mouth and held me back from running away again "Lucy be quiet! And I was not staring at your...Why are you acting so weird?"

I stuck my tongue out, which had an effect, since his hand was still over my mouth. He shook it away from me, but still held me in the same spot.

"What do you mean weird?"

"I mean, you're not acting like normal Lucy! You're freaking me out!"

"What's normal Lucy?"

"Well, even though you haven't been the exact same for a while, your recent normal was calm and cool, tough, scary, although you're scary right now too, and you were hiding your happiness, and you hated me, and you rarely ever talked, and you never visited the guild, you went on solo missions, you ignored all of your friends, you quit Team Natsu-"

"OH BITCH PLEASE! You kicked me off of that fucked up team! I didn't quit, but the others did! They quit because they didn't want to be on a team with someone who might just disband them from the team because of what some liar told him!" I stood up and backed away from him, not wanting to touch him.

"Lucy please...I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing."

"You didn't know what you were doing?! You were trying to burn me up into a little pile of ashes so your girlfriend could throw me into the fucking river and have you all to herself!" Then I suddenly changed persona again.

"OH BABY 1-0 LUCY! I totally won that argument just then, right, Gray?"

Natsu looked utterly confused "Gray? What? I'm Natsu though...Did you forget who I am? Lucy please don't forget! I l-"

"No, but Gray is here right now, standing outside my door." I shoved open the door, slamming a now squashed Gray into the wall behind the door. I guess Natsu was extremely surprised, because he shouted "AHH what the hell are you doing here?!"

A groaning Gray frowned and entered my room "Well, you see, I was here because-"

"I don't care actually, just get out of Lucy's house!"

"Well you don't exactly seem welcomed here either, judging from that previous conversation you two had!"

"Shut up! I was about say something before you got here and interrupted me!"

"Oh yeah? What were you about to say? I'm sure it wouldn't make a difference, after all, even once you said all of those nice things about Lucy, about 'keeping her happy no matter what,' nothing changed!"

.

Gray POV

.

Natsu was in a mixture of confusion and anger at the moment, but unfortunately, we were about to make him even more upset.

Lucy smiled at me, which queued me to wrap my arms around her waist and plant a kiss on her head "She moved on." Natsu's expression was too funny, that I'm sure both Lucy and I wanted to break out into laughter, but we held it in.

"S-so, wait, are, you saying that...you and Lucy are a couple?!"

.

**Hehe, I don't know Natsu, what does it seem like he's trying to say? Well thank you very much for reading this chapter! Hopefully it was good! Everything is self-edited, so there are probably a few mistakes somewhere along the line. Please review this chapter for me! And don't worry, it'll still end up being a NaLu...I don't exactly know when that'll happen, but you'll have to keep reading to find out! I'll try to get chapter ten up within the next week, but I can't assure you I will. Thanks! ~*Hungry*~**


	10. Chapter 10

Okaaaaay...well I'm back...SORRY SORRY SO SO SO SO SORRY! I'd write a song for you guys about how much I would like to apologize for not updating for like, 3 months. Something like that. I will try to put up a new chapter every week or two but I can't guarantee. I'm less busy now that school tennis is over so I have more time at home. Btw, unfortunately I don't actually watch Fairy Tail anymore...so I'll have to conclude this story soon. I got hooked on One Piece :P Don't hate if you don't agree that they are both AMAZING. This chapter will be short sadly because I wrote this before I actually remembered to update this, so I'm kinda not really at all into writing this story at the moment. BUT I WILL FINISH IT FOR YOU! Please forgive me! I 3 you!

.

.

Lucy POV

.

Yes I know, I know, we're horribly mean people, to do something like that to Natsu, but it was all for a good cause. And it was all Mira-jane's idea. I had no idea she could be so mean, but she saw a good output in doing all of this, so we trusted her. I didn't exactly know what was going to happen next, so I just stood there in Gray's arms while Natsu stared at us in complete disbelief.

"Natsu, are you okay?" I asked, just making sure that he hadn't died seven times and smashed his head into a brick wall 18 times, which would expose his brain due to the force in which he smashed, doing extreme skull damage, and create lots of blood loss, making him way too pale and dead looking. Because that's what he looked like. I almost felt bad for him, but we had to keep our cool.

"Huh? Uh, yeah...sure, I'm okay."

"Are you sure, you look really, erm, bad?"

"Ah, no, I'm fine. I think I'll just leave then I guess, you two, um, be happy...?"

"Okay, well bye Natsu! I'll see you tomorrow! Oh by the way, you 're the first person who knows, so don't tell anyone."

"Yeah sure..." He mumbled when he jumped out the window.

When he was out of sight, I shook away from Gray "Bleh heh eh..." He frowned "Well it's not that disgusting!"

"I know, but we don't need to do this for real, so why act like we're dating after Natsu is gone?"

"Hmm, fine. But it was fun!"

"No, it was not fun. I feel so terrible for Natsu. Why did Mira-jane have us do this?"

"We had to make him jealous."

"But not this jealous! And now he's not only jealous, but sad, angry probably, confused, and I don't he has to go through that because of me."

"Um...yeah sure okay. But don't you feel like you should really go and apologize to him now? Don't you want more than anything to hug him and tell him that you love him and never wanted to ever hurt him?"

"Yes! But I shouldn't, and with the mood he's in right now, I don't know if I-" My eyes got big and I gasped in realization.

When Gray noticed that I had finally opened mind to other possibilities, he smirked with a 'Took you long enough' sort of expression.


	11. Apology to Readers

**:(** Just wanted to apologize and say that there will be a new chapter, tonight or tomorrow. I'll type it _right now. _Sorry I left for such a long time, and I know I keep saying this, but I will try to be more consistent. **:(**

~*Hungry*~


	12. Chapter 11 (Finally!)

**I have nothing to say except for that I have stopped keeping up with Fairy Tail, so the rest of the story might be a bit OC. Sorry :( Btw this chapter might not even make any sense... so please bear with me, for I no longer know what I am doing.**

**.**

**.**

Lucy POV

.

How could I possibly hate him now? Now that I realize everything? Now that I can see the true feeling of love we had for each other since so long ago? Despite this whole mix-up, we really have just been acting all along. It's true that Natsu had been stupid, but I handled it horribly. I never even stopped to consider how I would feel if I were him. After hurting a friend mentally an physically, I'd never be able to live with myself.

In fact, I'd probably have quite the guild entirely if I were him. I wouldn't have been able to cope with the guilt for more than a few days. I wouldn't have been able to face anyone. I think he was brave to do everything that he has. He's tried his best to earn my forgiveness, and even after so much rejection, he still pushes on and slowly become closer and closer to my heart.

I never planned for it to happen. I didn't want to become too close to anyone, in fear of being disappointed. I guess in the end everything will turn out alright, but the journey was unexpected. I just hope he can forgive _me _now. There was only one way to find out...

.

.

Natsu POV

.

What was going on? I'm not sure about anything anymore. What did Lucy think she was doing? What did _I _think I was doing? Could I still feel the same for her? How could anything ever be normal again? I don't know, and I don't think I ever will. Nothing would fill the hole I had in my heart. I don't know why I was so upset though... she seemed happier. That's all that matters, right? That's the best thing that I can imagine. Lucy smiling, with a glow that only genuine happiness could achieve. _  
_

But...that's not what it felt like. That isn't what I saw in her eyes when the three of us were standing there, still as statues. Something was still wrong, and I wanted to figure it out. There was definitely something suspicious about all of this. I can only hope that it's all an act. An act, like the one that we've been putting on for much too long now.

I decided that I would go to the source of my feelings and get the truth right from the horses mouth. Just as I was heading for the door, I heard a knock pounding throughout the empty house. I cracked open the door, and saw the one person I was looking for.

"What are you doi..." I trailed off as our eyes met and I stood face to face with the perfect person.

"H-hi. I just thought I'd come by to check if you were...alright."

"Uh- yeah, I was just about to go find you... you should come in and get warm... Lucy."

.

.

**Yeah it's short but whatever. This story will be ending within like 2 chapters probably... I PROMISE AND SWEAR ON MY LIFE; I will update again next weekend. I have set an alarm on my phone that will go off on Saturday and yell at me to post a new chapter. **

**~*Hungry*~**


	13. Chapter 12

**As I promised in the last chapter, I am updating this weekend! Yay! I don't know what this chapter is even gonna be... but let's see how it turns out! And by the way! I'm not going to delve deeper into the details of Natsu's past with Naomi, so don't expect much on that subject. I'll most likely just explain what happened and stuff, but not go into a whole entire life story or something. Umm yeah that's about it, so here's the chapter!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Natsu POV

.

I was sitting at the table, staring, silent, and at a loss of what to say. It looked as it Lucy was in the same state. I didn't know what to do, so I just sat there patiently. Time seemed to tic by slowly, and the only noise was the occasional sip of a hot drink from across the table.

Lucy decided, after the most awkward 5 minutes of both of our lives, that she would have to speak up first "Sorry about springing the information on you so quickly. You didn't deserve to find out that way, and I feel really bad about it."

I glanced into her eyes for only a short moment, an immediately looked away. As I was, I couldn't see her brown eyes without having a pool of regret and something like sadness poured onto me "Oh...No it's okay. I- I just didn't expect that. If you're happier this way, then so am I."

She tried to force a smile, but it was full of guilt. She obviously was not happier this way. "Okay, I guess."

"Just remember, if you ever change your mind I'm here to make you feel better." _I'd do anything to make you smile._ I added mentally.

.

Lucy POV

.

He couldn't even look at me. Maybe that was a good thing, though. I felt like curling up into a ball on the floor and sobbing until I couldn't cry any longer. I had done something terrible to the person who I was in love with. Yes, I can freely admit now that I am in love with Natsu Dragneel.

I didn't know how to respond to him. I knew he'd always be there for me, ready to embrace me in his loving arms an make me smile. He was constantly saving me. I would've never gotten into Fairy Tail without him. I wouldn't be half the person I am today if I hadn't met him. I never would have felt true love, or regret.

He realized that I had no idea what to say. "So... You've probably been wondering a little bit about Naomi, right? I'm sure a lot of people are..."

"Well, yeah, sort of. I don't want to be nosy though, so you don't have to tell me if you feel uncomfortable."

_This couldn't be any more uncomfortable._

"It's fine. You deserve to know anyways.

_I don't even deserve to be talking to you right now._

"Thanks Natsu. I also think you deserve to know something..."

.

.

**Yah Yah this ones short too. They all are. Sorry. The next chapter will be more focused on the story of Natsu and Naomi, and a little bit of the feels coming from Lucy. I'll update again next weekend, give or take a few days. Thanks for reading my story! I really appreciate all of you guys. Feel free to leave a review! They always make me smile :)**

**~*Hungry*~**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I'm back for chapter 13, I know it's a little late, but at least you're getting it! Only like 2 chapters left hopefully (for me), so yeah... In this chapter, Natsu's history is changed a lot so umm deal with it. This chapter might also be a little gross if you have a vivid imagination..Here it is!**

**.**

**.**

Lucy POV

.

_"Gray and I... We're not really a couple. We never even planned or wanted to be. Well, at least, I didn't."_

I remember explaining it to him, how I never should have ignored him like I did. How I had always unconsciously wanted to work everything out. That deep inside, I mourned the loss of our friendship, laughs, and love. The kind of love that you don't know is there, but it's so clear at the same time. All the while I was talking, I couldn't tell what he was feeling. I hoped it was something like happiness or relief...

.

.

Natsu POV

.

_"Naomi and I are really old friends... We used to travel around with some other people when we were wayyyy younger. It was before we were taken in by dragons. There were 5 of us together, trying to survive, struggling to obtain food, and with a lack of shelter. Mika was the chef of the group. She knew how to make anything taste...delicious. She was pretty quiet and reserved, but great at problem solving and logic. Naomi, well she was basically the same as she is now. She was the one who convinced adults from different villages to help us out, and she was very cunning. Yui knew how to get us food. He had all the smarts about nature and animals. He was Mika's best friend, if you could say that, and they were a lot alike. I was just the one who did lots of fighting, ate lost of food, and, I think, kept the mood high. Raiden was our leader in a way, and he was the oldest also. We all looked up to him, because he was so mature and responsible. The five of us were a family, and the only one any of us ever knew."_

I had been explaining the whole backstory to Lucy. Finally telling someone the truth.

_"Skipping all the details, one day while we were searching for some 'meat,' we found ourselves separated from Raiden. He had ran ahead to see if he could find anything, and before we could catch up, he was lost. I still remember the panic we all felt that entire night, wondering and pondering wether we should search for him. Just as I was about to offer to go out on my own, a scream interrupted me. A terrified, ear-shaking, and scared shout hit us all at once. We knew, oh we knew who it was. We knew that we would probably never see him again. We knew that anything that could make him scream in horror like that, was too much for just the 4 of us."_

I almost choked up while talking about it. I couldn't bear to remember that night... the sight we saw. It was...gruesome.

_"We all ran as fast as possible, aiming for where the sound came from. Even though we were terrified, we had to try to save our friend. We soon came face to face with a scarring sight, and to this day I will not forget. Raiden, being picked up in the jaws of a giant, black, growling, dirty, and blood covered hell hound. I don't know what else I could possibly call it. It was like a wolf, but not as small. It was gross, bony, and very, very tall. Raiden was limp, and I had a feeling he was already dead when we got there. It stared at us. We stared at it. It's eyes were pitch black, and it's teeth were red. It's fur was matted and it's bones poking through. The hound had no trouble at all swallowing a human boy whole. A few seconds later, it was transforming. Changing, into something I was unsure of at first, but then I saw. The face we all recognized and loved. Raiden was suddenly back, and waving at us. We couldn't believe it. Was it just our imaginations, or our eyes playing tricks? Who knows. As we started to think it was just a dream, Raiden was walking closer and closer. Approaching us at a slow pace, with a 'friendly' look gleaming in his eyes. when he got closer, it became easier to see his features. He didn't__ look the same. His face...his expression, they were all wrong. They showed nothing but hunger and coldness. I instantly knew that it was very very real, and that no dream of mine could be so life-like. I shouted a warning, trying to let the others know to run. It was all too late, because the beast already had Yui down on the ground, ready to tear open his flesh and rip off his face. I couldn't watch, but I couldn't take my eyes away. I didn't know what to do, so I just sat there. Just as the hound opened it's jaws, a gust of hot air blew across the forest. A crackling noise thundered throughout our ears. A smoky smell reached my nose. A ball of firery light came flying into sight, clearing out a wide portion of trees, and leaving a huge flame in it's place. A cool breeze replaced the warmth, a woosh took over the crack, a fresh scent cleared out our noses, and a waterfall fell onto the same spot of the fire. The wind suddenly picked up, and we had to hold onto something to keep from being swept away. Oxygen was passing right by me, and my ears were popping. Just as soon as it came, it disappeared, but not without the side effect of the appearance of dragons. Three of them, huge, shiny, and dazzling."_

_._

_._

_._

__**I'll finish Natsu's story next time, but I think you can guess what happens next. Personally, I don't think this chapter turned out very well. Whatever, tell me what you think in a review please...? Thanks for reading :) ~*Hungry*~**


End file.
